


It Comes When You Don't Expect It

by foxholeshoyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dyed hair, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Healing, Hurt feelings, Longing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Moving On, Mutual Pining, PDA, Partying, Pining, Post-Break Up, Public Display of Affection, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, TeruYama, Terushima is a flirt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yamaguchi is flustered, getting piercings, healing and falling in love, i love these boys, osamu and yamaguchi hookup, punk Yamaguchi, terushima and yamaguchi fall in love, they break up, this is very soft, thry love each other, tsukiyama breakup, yamaguchi is so hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. The Ending

It was subtle at first, the deterioration of their relationship. Maybe some part of Yamaguchi had always known this would happen. They were too similar, both too hot headed, for it to work. It had been too perfect, too passionate, he supposed it was only natural that it fizzled out so quicky. He had thought Tsukki was the one. He had thought he loved him. Maybe he did. But maybe he was too naive to understand the gravity of what it meant to truly love someone. Maybe he would have been better off if they had not crossed the line into romance, if they had just stayed friends. But he supposed it was too late for that now, because there were dried tears on his cheeks and the phantom pain of Tsukki's words burning his mind. They had gotten in another argument. They were all too common nowadays. 

Small disagreements, subtle disappointments, built up over weeks, months even. The weight of conflict was crushing and Yamaguchi felt trapped. There was no way out of this, for them. He could feel it when he looked into Tsukki's eyes, he could feel it in every apology, every soft kiss on tear stained cheeks. There was no saving this. It was ignored and avoided, like still hoping you would get a tan even when you could feel your skin burning to a crisp. They fought, they cried, they kissed and made up. They made love in the most intimate ways, both hanging onto their relationship by a thread. Ignoring the fact that they were only waiting for it to finally snap. 

It snapped on a Tuesday. It wasn't explosive or dramatic like Yamaguchi had expected, like their previous fights had been. They were at a team dinner when it happened. Noya was saying something stupid and Yamaguchi was laughing. He hadn't truly laughed in weeks, The weight of Tsukki heavy on his heart. When Tsukki saw that laugh, that smile, he could have sworn he felt the snap, like a tendon in his heart had been stretching, stretching for weeks and that smile is what broke it. He could have sworn Yamaguchi felt it too. Because he looked up then, locked eyes with Tsukki, and his face fell. His eyes lost their light and the moment they had been avoiding for so long was right in front of them now. There was nothing they could do but endure it. Yamaguchi just smiled softly and sadly and nodded slightly, a single tear streaming down his cheek. Tsukki stayed unmoving as he watched Yamaguchi retreat into the restroom.And that was it, there and gone, like a shooting star. How funny, he thought. How simple and quick endings were.

**_1 month later_ **

It was the end of Yamaguchi's first year of high school and it was... okay. Thats how everything felt lately. Just okay. Colors weren't as bright anymore. Food didn't taste as good anymore. Volleyball wasn't as fun anymore. But it was okay. That's what Yamaguchi told himself everyday at least. It was okay.

The third years were leaving, going on to bigger and better things. Yamaguchi thought it would hurt more, their absence. But he supposed that after losing Tsukishima, everything else was painless in comparison. Tsukishima was still there, still present, but there wasn't any relationship between them anymore. Only polite hellos and passing group conversations during practice. It was okay. That was what Yamaguchi told himself. That's what he told himself when he saw Tsukishima look at him for a little bit too long, with a little bit too much longing showing through that emotionless expression. Thats what he told himself when the tears started falling. It was always at night, that was when he missed him the most. When the tears fell and he felt a pressure in his chest so strong he thought he would break, thought his chest would cave in and he would just stop breathing. 

It took everything inside him not to pick up the phone. It took everything inside him not to look at the old photos of Tsukishima's smiling face. He had even gone as far as putting his phone in the hallway at night. Better to take away the temptation. He always ending up getting his phone anyway, looking at pictures of Tsukishima until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. 

Yamaguchi wondered when it would stop. The pain. He knows what everyone says, that time heals all wounds. And maybe thats true. But it's been a whole month now and he still cries himself to sleep every night. He just wishes it would stop hurting so much. He wants a change. He wants the pressure in his chest to go away. He wants Tsukki back. He wants and wants and wants. But it doesn't really matter. Because no matter how much he wants, he knows enough to know that getting what you want isn't always what's right. 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His thoughts lingered on those piercings and reddened cheeks. Yamaguchi shook the wayward thoughts out of his head before they could root in his mind and got out of the shower to dry off.

**_ 4 months later _ **

"Are you sure you want to do this Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi sighed and nodded. His overbearing mother frowned slightly and sat down in the waiting room, letting him walk towards the back of the salon. Yamaguchi had been growing his hair out since the breakup, it was almost to the end of his neck now. The change helped, feeling separate from who he was when he was with Tsukishima definitely helped. And now he had decided he wanted to bleach a chuck of hair on each side of his head a pure white, he thought it would look nice. Maybe changing the way he looked now was cliche, but in all honesty Yamaguchi really didn't care. He was tired of being so worried about what other people thought. 

Hair was first, his clothing had been slowly changing in the past few months too, but he was definitely in need of a trip to the mall. Now that Tsukishima wasn't a prt of his life anymore, it was harder to find people to hang out with him. He could always ask one of his teammates or classmates, but he was never as comfortable with any of them as he had been with Tsukishima. After his hair was finished Yamaguchi resigned himself to going to the mall alone. It was okay.

His hair was soft and clean, half of it tied up, showing off the newly dyed white locks. Yamaguchi was currently sifting his way through clothing, trying to find things that matched what he wanted. He supposed it could be called goth, although that sounded a bit extreme. Maybe alternative. It didn't change who he was, he just liked having dyed hair and wearing black, it wasn't a big deal. Everyone at school thought it was a big deal. Especially the volleyball team. All of their dramatics came out of love of course, all of them fawning over Yamaguchi's new look. Tsukishima had stayed silent and observant through it all. Yamaguchi didn't really care what he thought. It sort of hit him for the first time in that moment. That the weight of Tsukishima was mostly gone, that he really wasn't seeking out his opinion anymore. It was a breath of fresh air.

His mood improved a lot after that realization. Of course there were still quiet moments where the sadness creeped in, but for the first time he could say he was okay and he actually meant it. After that everything got better. He was happier, he could focus on the things he really loved with more clarity, like volleyball. Volleyball made him so much happier than it ever had before these days, his teammates made him happier. He formed tentative new bonds with teammates he only had surface level connections with before, because before he had been too focused on Tsukishima. Now he had true, real friendships with his teammates. They made him laugh til he cried, they made him feel happy and content. He was probably more thankful for his volleyball team than anything else. The old third years visited as often as they could, so that even though they were gone, it felt like they had really never left. 

Next week they had a match and the team had been practicing in every free moment to prepare. It was an away game so they would be traveling by bus to Johzenji High, hopefully to beat the popular team. Yamaguchi was excited to put his skills to the test, he knew he had been improving lately, he felt the excitement rush through him at the thought of being on the court with an audience. 

The following week passed with little excitement, but with a lot of practicing, drills and sore muscles. By Friday afternoon everyone was buzzing with excitement, Hinata's incessant bouncing making the team even more pumped up. It was almost game time. Yamaguchi slid into his normal seat on the bus, watching as Tsukishima walked past him to sit by himself. It was okay that they didn't sit together anymore. It really was. Before Yamaguchi could focus on those lingering thoughts Ennoshita slid into the seat next to him and smiled gently.

"Hello Captain," Yamaguchi said with a smile.

Ennoshita chuckled, "You really don't have to call me that all the time."

Yamaguchi just laughed and bumped his shoulder, "You ready for your first real game as captain?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. How about you?"

"I'm excited," Yamaguchi said with a big smile. Ennoshita just grinned and slipped on his headphones. Yamaguchi did the same and they were then on their way to the match. 

Before Yamaguchi knew it the bus was pulling up in front of Johzenji High and his teammates were filing out of the bus. They made their way into the guest locker room to change and then they were walking onto the court. 

There was a decent crowd in the stands, most there to cheer for the opposing team but Yamaguchi could see that the section closed off for Karasuno fans was almost filled. His heart filled with excitement and he couldn't wait for the game to start.

Before they could get going they had to wait for the home team to finish some of their individual warm ups and Karasuno did the same, all his teammates on the sidelines being to stretch out. As Yamaguchi spread his legs and leaned over to stretch them out his eyes wandered over to the team he would be playing in a moment. He didn't know much about any of the players. He hadn't really paid attention to individual players when they had played them last. He remembered vaguely that one of them had hit on Kiyoko. Noya and Tanaka had been rambling about it on the bus, how awful he was, how Hinata had had to save Kiyoko from the horrible boy. Yamaguchi hadn't been very involved in the discussion but he was confused by how the player had been so villainized for asking for a phone number. It seemed a little dramatic. But he supposed that was Noya and Tanaka for you. And Yamaguchi also didn't really know the whole story so he supposed he couldn't pass judgement on the situation or the player. He tried to remember what they had said the boy looked like. Purely out of boredom and curiosity. He remembered piercings and scanned the team again, and then he saw him, laughing with a teammate. He had bleached blond hair and indeed had piercings. Yamaguchi supposed he looked pretty intimidating. He was about to look away and focus his mind on the upcoming game when the boy's eyes locked with his. Almond eyes gazed at him and Yamaguchi blinked, feeling surprisingly unnerved with the pierced boy's attention on him. He couldn't remember the guy's name for the life of him. The moment ended quicky, Yamaguchi again focusing on his stretches and his teammates.

Yamaguchi was on fire during the game. Every serve was nearly perfect. His team cheered him on and he felt on top of the world. When he was on the court every one of his other thoughts went away and it was only him and the court. It felt so good. Karasuno as a whole was playing amazingly well throughout the entire game. Hinata and Kageyama more in sync than Yamaguchi had ever seen them. 

When the game ended and Karasuno had won, they went up to shake hands with the opponents. Before Yamaguchi even registered it, the pierced boy's hand was wrapped around his, lingering a little longer than necessary. When Yamaguchi's eyes focused on their hands he could have sworn the boy's cheeks reddened slightly and he pulled away, was gone before Yamaguchi could say a word. Yamaguchi blinked, shook the rest of the opponents hands and went into the locker room to shower and change. His thoughts lingered on those piercings and reddened cheeks. Yamaguchi shook the wayward thoughts out of his head before they could root in his mind and got out of the shower to dry off. 

As Yamaguchi walked out of the bathroom area he ran straight into Tsukishima. Yamaguchi jumped in shock, red flushing his cheeks. He felt guilty somehow. Like having thoughts about a random boy was such a crime. He wasn't even thinking anything romantic or sexual about the boy, but somehow he felt like he had done something very wrong when Tsukishima looked at him with those unforgiving eyes.

"Why do you look like that?" Tsukishima asked flatly.

"Like what?" Yamaguchi said, steeling himself for a fight.

Tsukishima paused, assessing Yamaguchi's face, "Guilty."

Yamaguchi blinked and blinked, "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered out. 

Tsukishima cocked his head to the side,"You know we broke up months ago right?"

Yamaguchi's eyes flashed red, "Of course I know that."

"Then don't look so guilty like that when you look at me. My feelings aren't your concern anymore," Tsukishima said coldly. 

Yamaguchi froze and his heart squeezed, "Got it. Thanks Tsukishima. Really, I needed that," he spit out. 

Tsukishima sighed, "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"Well here we are," Yamaguchi said, crossing his arms. 

Tsukishima crossed his arms and sighed again, "I shouldn't have said anything. We're... friends now."

Yamaguchi felt the anger leave him in a flash, replaced with aching hurt, "Right... we are."

"I know we haven't really talked, but I don't hold any resentment towards you Yamaguchi."

"Me either. I-I hope we can get to a point where we can talk without fighting," Ymaaguchi said, the words falling from his lips like poison. 

Tsukishima tensed up and relaxed, "Yeah." 

Before Yamaguchi could respond Coach Ukai was calling them into the locker room to speak to the team. 

That was the first real conversation they had had in a while, it felt odd. Oddly okay. And when Yamaguchi had said that they were in fact friends it hadn't even felt like a lie. He thought it was odd that his thoughts of the pierced boy had been the catalyst for him and Tsukishima to finally cross that final line to closure. Like the door between them was closed and locked for good now. He felt the significance of that moment. He felt the significance of the pierced boy's part to play in it, he just didn't know what it meant.


	3. Strings Of Fate

"Why don't you get piercings Yamaguchi?" 

Yamaguchi blinked up at Hinata. They were on the way home from their game and Yamaguchi had been lost in thought, not registering Hinata's energetic voice bouncing around his space.

"What?"

"Kageyama and I were saying that your hair is cool and I said you should get a piercing to match. he disagrees, Stupidyama," Hinata said as he glared at Kageyama.

That small look caused Kageyama and Hinata to get in a full blown argument, kicking, yelling and all. It wasn't surprising. Almost every interaction between Hinata and Kageyama turned into an argument. It was a wonder how the two were so close when they had that much unresolved tension between them. Yamaguchi sighed to himself. At least they had passion. The two were too stupid to realize that they were probably using hate to cover up their true feelings. It had been the same song and dance for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Hopefully it ended up better for Hinata and Kageyama than it did for them. It was weird though. For the first time there wasn't any yearning for what he used to have with Tsukishima. There was yearning for something new. Yamaguchi just wanted to feel again. He wanted the passion, and the rush, he wanted it all. But he probably shouldn't focus on that, it probably wouldn't end well. He should just take Hinata's advice and get a few holes stabbed into him and stop thinking about romance.

~

So that's how Yamaguchi ended up outside a tattoo and piercing parlor a week later. The idea of getting piercings that Hinata had planted into his mind hadn't gone away, so here he was. He figured it would look good, he had always found piercings particularly tantalizing. Tsukishima had thought they were disgusting, he supposed that's why he hadn't ever thought of getting one before. Tsukishima's opinions had always overshadowed his own. Yamaguchi shook the thought from his mind and walked into the parlor. He was met with a worker at the front desk who asked for his name and information, promting him to fill out consent forms before taking him back into the studio where the tattoos and piercings took place. As he walked back he scanned his surroundings, seeing a few patrons getting tattoos and piercings but his eyes snagged on one particular person and he stopped dead in his tracks. Bleach blonde hair, piercings, almond colored eyes. As if the boy could feel eyes on him he looked up from where he was seated, seemingly waiting to get something done. He blinked and cocked his head and then his voice rang out across the room. 

"Karasuno!' He shouted, waving Yamaguchi over. Yamaguchi flushed at the attention and made his way over to where the boy was sitting. 

"Hey," Yamaguchi murmured uncertainly.

"You beat us last week! I'm Terushima by the way. Terushima Yuuji." Terushima said with a comfortable smile.

Yamaguchi's heart stalled at his words and that smile. He promptly ignored what he knew that meant. Yamaguchi shook Terushima's hand and smiled softly, "Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"Nice to meet you officially. So what are you in here for?'

"Ears, um, first and second hole and cartilage," Yamaguchi said, gesturing to his ears.

"Awesome! Brave of you to get em all at once. It'll be your first piercing yeah?" Terushima asked.

"Yeah, it is. So what about you?"

'Well I already have my tongue pierced," Terushima said as he stuck his tongue out to show off his piercing, " Now that hurt like a bitch, not much will hurt worse than that one. But today I'm getting my nipple pierced."

Yamaguchi flushed as his attention was brought to Terushima's chest. His nipple. Oh god. This definitely isn't good. He cannot be attracted to Terushima. Random pierced douchebag that is definitely older than him and is most definitely straight. When he told himself he was over Tsukishima and ready to move on, this is not what he meant. He needed someone safe and quiet. Terushima was not that. He was all smirks and smiles and metal. 

Before Yamaguchi could respond, a worker walked up to Terushima's side, saying a few words to him and prompting him to take off his shirt. Yamaguchi was frozen in place as he watched, he couldn't have moved if he wanted to. Terushima took off his shirt in one fluid motion, revealing tan skin and. Oh. Muscles. He was much more muscular than Tsukishima had been. Yamaguchi's eyes snagged on a nipple and it took him everything in him to tear his eyes away. he should not be thinking about putting his mouth there.Yamaguchi was staring and Terushima knew it. he smirked at Yamaguchi as he stared unabashedly at his chest. before Terushima could call him out for it, Yamaguchi blinked out of his reverie and walked away to his own piercing chair. Terushima hid a smile and focused back on the worker speaking to him.

When Yamaguchi was finished getting his piercings Terushima was nowhere to be seen. He tried to ignore the stab of disappointment in his chest at the thought. When Yamaguchi got home and made his way to his bedroom he settled in front of his mirror to assess the new piercings. He pulled back his hair in a half up bun and leaned in to look closer at himself. He felt a surge of confidence that had been unfamiliar the past few months when he looked at his new look. He picked up his phone. Yamaguchi wasn't one to usually take selfies but he was single now and he hadn't felt this attractive in a long time. He took a few mirror selfies, making sure to show off his dyed hair and new piercings and posted one on his snapchat story. A few minutes later some friends had slid up on his story, peppering compliments and questions. He saw that Oikawa had swiped up and startled at his phone. He had only ever spoken to Oikawa a few times, and as far as Yamaguchi knew. Oikawa definitely wasn't single. He clicked Oikawa's name and swiped over to look at the message.

Oikawa Tooru: ooooo you look cute (; im having a party this weekend, everyone from basically all the schools will be coming, you should come !

Yamaguchi smiled slightly and started typing.

Yamaguchi Tadashi: Sounds cool, what day and time?

Oikawa Tooru: This Friday! Party will start around 9 and last all night, u can sleep over if need be (; ill txt my address

Yamaguchi Tadashi: I'll be there!

~  
Oikawa's party was the talk of the school all week long. And Oikawa really hadn't been bluffing, it seemed like everyone who was anyone would be there. Yamaguchi was excited, Ennoshita had texted him on Wednesday and asked if he wanted to go with him and he immediately said yes. Ennoshita had become a good friend and Yamaguchi was happy that he'd have someone by his side at the party. Someone to make sure he didn't vomit all over himself, because honestly, Yamaguchi was a lightweight. Tomorrow was the day of the party and everyone was buzzing, seemingly texting more than normal too, like everyone was talking to each other about the party. 

Yamaguchi was currently in front of his mirror again, trying to make himself look as good as possible. His ears were decked in piercings and his hair was half up again but he felt like he was missing something. He scanned his desk and his eyes snagged on some black eyeliner he had bought on a whim at the mall a while ago. He stared at it for a moment and then picked it up. What better time than a huge party to stand out a little bit. He messily lined his eyes with black and was surprised by the difference it made. His freckles and eyes popped, bringing more attention to his otherwise normal face. That paired with his hair and piercings, he looked good. He thre on some grey ripped jeans and a ripped up black tshirt and he was ready to go. After a few sprits of cologne he was out his door and hopping into Ennoshita's car.

Ennoshita just gave Yamaguchi a onve over and smiled, "I like the eyeliner." 

Yamaguchi grinned, "Thanks!"

Before they knew it they were pulling up in front of Oikawa's house and they could hear the noise all the way from the road. Yamaguchi had heard through the grapevine that Oikawa had already let his neighbors know about the party, so no cops would become involved. Yamaguchi was guessing Oikawa just pulled that insufferable charm and didn't have to worry about a thing. Yamaguchi wasn't complaining though, a big party was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to drink and have fun and maybe kiss an attractive boy. Maybe kiss... No. Not Terushima. Stupid Terushima could not pop in Yamaguchi's mind when he thought about kissing. Hopefully Terushima wouldn't be at the party. Hopefully he would. Fuck. Yamaguchi shook his head. He needed to get a grip, honestly. He barely knew the guy. Just because he was muscular and attractive didn't mean he needed to fixate. Before Yamaguchi could keep agonizing over his horrible taste and lack of self control, he was walking into the party. People milled about everywhere, Yamaguchi recognized alot of them from different volleyball teams thry had plyed against. There were plenty girls at the party too, seemingly from all the different schools, just like Oikawa had said. Not that Yamaguchi particularly cared that much. He liked girls, he wanted them sometimes, but he had realized pretty early on in his life that he had a preference for boys. 

Him and Ennoshita did a few laps around the party, saying hi to plenty of people as they passed through. Hinata was already on his way to wasted, Yamaguchi had seen him and Bokuto having a dance battle in the living room, Kageyama looking completely out of his depth on the couch. Ennoshita had wanted to greet their host but Oikawa had been draped over Iwaizumi's lap, whispering something in his ear with a smirk on his lips. Ennoshita thought it best that they didn't interrupt that, and Yamaguchi agreed. 

After while Yamaguchi had secured a drink and was watching as Kuroo and Daichi played Guitar Hero on the big TV. Most of Karasuno, Nekoma, Seijoh and Fukurodani were in the room, along with many people that Yamaguchi didn't know very well, all from different schools. Yamaguchi had settled himself between Ennoshita and Sugawara, who was very tipsy and cheering enthusiastically for Daichi. Yamaguchi smiled and scanned the room, recognizing Kuroo's boyfriend Kenma in a corner on his phone, with Akaashi Keiji sitting by his side, Bokuto draped over Akaashi's arm. Yamaguchi loved to see all his friends and acquaintances all together. Everyone seemed to be happy and having a good time. But that probably had to do with the fact that most of the people here were under the influence. Not that Yamaguchi wasn't. He was. Oh he definitely was. Since he wasn't moving much it was hard to tell, but he was very giggly and his vision was definitely very blurred. The only thought that had been on his mind the past few minutes was how much he wanted to kiss someone. He ignored the fact that Terushima kept popping into his mind. Yamaguchi had scoped, but he hadn't really seen anyone who peeked his interest enough to make out with. And besides all the most attractive guys here were already in relationships or were straight. Terushima included. Falling for a straight guy was really not what Yamaguchi needed right now. Honestly he needed water. Yamaguchi sighed and got to his feet, stumbling slightly as he did.

Sugawara steadied him, "You good?"

"I'm good, just going to get some water and some air."

Yamaguchi made his way upstairs slowly, making sure he didn't bust his ass trying to go up the stairs. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a glass, filled it and drank a full glass of cold water. The coolness helped clear his head a bit and he realized then that he had to piss. He stumbled through the main floor but he couldn't find a bathroom for the life of him. Yamaguchi sighed and crawled slowly up to the second floor of the house. He opened the first door he saw and stumbled in. God he was way drunker than he thought. He heard a noise of surprise come from the room and then his eyes were locking eyes with Terushima's. He's surprised he didn't vomit right there. Because Terushima's head was in between a pretty blonde girl's legs, and everything was out in the open. Yamaguchi blinked, could barely process what was in front of him, let alone speak. And that was when he felt his stomach lurch. Shit. His eyes darted around the room, carefully avoided the two naked bodies laid bare on the bed. And then his eyes snagged on and open bathroom door and before he could think too long about it, he was stumbling past Terushima and into the bathroom, promptly puking his guts up in the toilet. 

Moments later Yamaguchi was still puking and heaving, but there was a sudden presence behind him and a warm hand was rubbing his back, pulling his hair back. 

"That's good, just let it out," Terushima murmured.

Oh god. Terushima. Shit. Yamaguchi let out a sob, both from the pain in his stomach and from the fact that Terushima was seeing him like this. And that he had just seen Terushima eating out a random girl like dinner time. Stupid. Stupid Yamaguchi. Stupid sexuality. Stupid vomit.

Minutes later Yamaguchi's stomach was finally empty and he was left dry heaving painfully into the toilet. Terushima was still a calming presence at his side, rubbing his back and holding his hair. Yamaguchi took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the porcelain. He was coated in sweat and felt so exhausted. And embarrassed. He felt tears prick his eyes and he wished more than anything that this stupid attractive boy wasn't by his side right now.

"How are you feeling?" Terushima asked as he leaned over him to flush the toilet.

"I'm okay. You can go now Terushima," Yamaguchi muttered. 

Terushima just shook his head and smiled, "I got nowhere else to be."

Yamaguchi sat up fully and Terushima brushed the hair out of Yamaguchims face, grabbed a towel from the sink to wipe the sweat from Yamaguchi's skin. 

Yamaguchi stood up slowly and Terushima kept a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. Yamaguchi looked around the room and frowned, "Toothbrush..."

Terushima nodded and checked under the sink, pulling out what seemed to be a travel size toothbrush and toothpaste set. Terushima leaned against the wall, watching casually as Yamaguchi brushed his teeth and wiped the excess eyeliner from under his eyes. Yamaguchi looked like a mess. He wished Terushima would stop looking at him. 

"You feeling better?" Terushima asked.

"Yeah i'm good now, thanks. For helping. I'm sorry I interrupted your-um. Your time..."

Terushima huffed out a laugh and smiled softly, "Don't worry about it, you probably did me a favor anyway. I should probably stop hooking up with people when I don't want to think,"Terushima said, shaking his head.

Yamaguchi nodded slightly in agreement, "What don't you want to think about?"

Terushima sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I don't know... everything I guess. The future. Who I am. How much I tend to disappoint people."

Yamaguchi's eyes softened at the admission. Before he could reply Terushima continued.

"A lot of people think i'm a dick. I guess I am. I'm shit at communicating. I use sex as a distraction. I don't want the career my parents want for me. I guees I just have a lot to learn. It's hard sometimes." 

Yamaguchi smiled softly, stepping closer to Terushima, "You don't seem all that bad. I'm a dick too so don't worry about that. And as for the women thing... at least you're aware of what you do and know you want to fix it.You aren't so bad."

Terushima sighed and smiled genuinely, "Thank you Yamaguchi. I'm sorry I just dumped all that shit on you, I guess i'm still kind of drunk," Terushima chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it," Yamaguchi said, making his way out of the bathroom and bedroom and into the hallway. 

"Wait!" Terushima said as he followed Yamaguchi, "Can I have your number? You're really cool Yamaguchi," Terushima said with a smile, passing him his phone. Yamaguchi filled out his information and passed the phone back.

"I'll see you later Terushima, thank you again." Yamaguchi said, trying get distance from Terushima as wuicky as possible. He was still drunk and embarrassed and it was now confirmed that Terushima was straight so all Yamaguchi really wanted to do was get away from Terushima so he could go home and cry. 

"Of course!" Terushima said, smiling and waving as Yamaguchi walked away quickly, dodging people left and right as he left Oikawa's house.


	4. Misdirections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little spicy this chapter guys!!! hope u enjoy (:

Yamaguchi was beelining towards the exit of Oikawa's house, wanting nothing more than to be alone. He felt sad and sick and embarrassed and just wanted to sleep. He was stumbling out of the house and into the front yard, leaning against a tree to steady himself when he remembered that Ennoshita was his ride home. Fuck. He couldn't even leave. He sighed, sliding down the tree and resting his head in his knees. He remembered Oikawa offhandedly saying that he was welcome to spend the night and inwardly groaned. On surface level it was a nice offer but he really didn't want to be around people anymore. He really didn't want to run into Terushima again. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears if someone asked him if he was okay. He wasn't. He really wasn't. He was tired of being alone, tired of wanting things he could never have. Unsurprisingly the tears started to flow and he was to tired to try to stop them, he just sat crying and shaking on the grass, hoping no one would come outside.

"Fuck off Tsumu I gotta piss!" A voice shouted from the front door of Oikawa's house, and then a male form was stumbling outside, right in Yamaguchi's direction. Yamaguchi scrambled up before he could be seen and hid on the other side of the tree, wiping away his tears quickly. 

"Is someone there?"

Yamaguchi jumped, the guy who had just been pissing on the tree had seen him., "Um..."

Grey eyes peeked around the tree looking at Yamaguchi with a curious look, "Who are you?"

"I'm um, Yamaguchi."

Grey eyes cocked his head to the side with a slight smile, "Whatcha doin back there? I'm Osamu by the way, most people call me 'Samu."

"Nothing," Yamaguchi said quickly, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

"Were ya crying? Whats wrong?" Osamu asked, moving closer to Yamaguchi.

"Its nothing, im okay..."

"Okay! Wanna come back inside with me? I bet drinking some water will help ya!" Osamu said with a smile. 

Yamaguchi couldn't help but grin and follow Osamu inside, he seemed genuinely kind. Osamu led Yamaguchi into the kitchen and perched himself on the counter, passing Yamaguchi a water bottle.

"So, ya wanna talk about it?" Osamu asked as Yamaguchi sipped on his water. Yamaguchi thought about it and didn't see any harm in telling Osamu so he sighed.

"There's a guy I like... and he's straight," Yamaguchi mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Osamu smiled, "Yeah there's a guy I'm in love with and he has another boyfriend, so I understand your pain."

Yamaguchi blinked up at Osamu, "You're gay?"

"I'm bi, but yeah."

"Oh cool. Well i'm sorry about your situation too, that sucks." Yamaguchi said, looking into Osamu's grey eyes. Pretty. His eyes were pretty.

Osamu shrugged halfheartedly, "'S okay, im dealin with it. How about you? How are you dealin with it?"

Yamaguchi chuckled, "Well my plan was to find someone to hookup with but instead I ended up vomiting and crying so there's that." 

Osamu laughed, "Well, I'm here,"

Yamaguchi froze, "What? But aren't you in love with someone?"

"Yeah and so are you, doesn't mean we have to be miserable," Osamu said with a shrug.

"So you... want to hookup with me?"

"Well only if you do, but yeah. You're nice and pretty and I think we both need a little distraction, don't you?"

"Okay..." Yamaguchi murmured, his eyes locking on Osamu's full lips. 

"Okay," Osamu said with a grin, leaning into Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath and took a few steps closer to Osamu, placing a hand tentatively on his chest. "Tell me when you want me to stop," Osamu murmured, and then he was closing the distance between their lips.

Yamaguchi lost himself in the kiss, Osamu's lips were soft and his hands were wrapping around Yamaguchi's waist and Yamaguchi wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped in Osamu's warmth, no thoughts in his head but the feeling of Osamu's tongue in his mouth. 

Their kisses deepened and Yamaguchi grew desperate. Osamu smelled like sandlewood and something distinctly masculine, and Yamaguchi wanted to drown himself in it. He pressed himself as close as he could to Osamu, not an inch between their bodies. Osamu licked into Yamaguchi's mouth and kissed him deeply, his hands slowly stroking Yamaguchi's waist. Yamaguchi bit at Osamu's lower lip, wanting more. Osamu moaned softly and his hand grazed Yamaguchi's ass, squeezing softly.

"Fuck," Yamaguchi whispered, pulling back to kiss and suck on Osamu's neck. Osamu groaned at the contact and pressed his hips against Yamaguchi's. Yamaguchi could feel Osamu's hardness against him and moaned into Osamu's neck. He wanted to touch him, wanted to taste him. Wanted to lose himself in this, so that he would forget about Terushima, forget oabout Tsukishima, forget about everything but this.

"Wanna blow you," Yamaguchi said breathlessly, pulling back from Osamu's neck. 

"Fuck yes," Osamu muttered, stroking Yamaguchi's cheek.

Yamaguchi hesitated as he looked over their surroundings, "We're in the kitchen... someone could see us."

"I don't care if you don't, I want you Yamaguchi."

The words struck a cord in Yamaguchi and he knelt to his knees in front of Osamu, mouthing him through his pants, "Want you too 'Samu, want you so much."

Yamaguchi unzipped Osamu's jeans, pulling his cock out and kissing up the shaft, licking a bead of precum from the tip. Osamu moaned at the contact, burying his hands in Yamaguchi's hair.

"Feels so good, fuck," Osamu moaned.

Yamaguchi took Osamu all the way in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, tasting Osamu fully. Yamaguchi moaned at the taste, gripping his thighs tightly as he increased his speed. 

"Fuck you're good at this. Fuck," Osamu muttered gripped Yamaguchi's hair tightly.

Yamaguchi was so lost in Osamu he didn't notice any intruders until he felt Osamu pulling at his hair, tugging him off him. Yamaguchi pulled off Osamu's dick and was met with too many eyes staring ar him. 

"Oh shit," Matsukawa said as he looked at the scene, laughing quietly. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Yaku and Terushima were standing with him, all looking shocked at what they had just walked into. 

Yamaguchi still had a hand wrapped around Osamu's dick and Osamu didn't seem at all embarrassed to have an audience on him, not even trying to cover himself up.

"Um," Yamaguchi said eloquently, wiping the spit from his chin. His eyes met Terushima's and he felt his heart drop. Terushima's face was unreadable, his brown eyes seemed colder than they had been before.

"Do yall mind? We were kinda in the middle of something," Osamu said with a laugh.

"This is my kitchen you know!" Oikawa said, crossing him arms, "You could have a little bit of decency and take it to a bedroom."

Iwaizumi snorted, "You're one to talk about decency Shittykawa."

"I don't see you complaining Iwa-chan," Oikawa said to Iwaizumi with a grin.

Iwaizumi just shook his head with a grin and herded his friends out of the room, smiling slighly at Yamaguchi and Osamu. Terushima was still standing stockstill in the doorway, eyes glued to Yamaguchi's hand wrapped aorund Osamu's dick.

"Uh, hey man? Are you gonna leave or?" Osamu asked, cocking his head at Terushima.

Terushima blinked and looked up quickly, "Um. Yeah. Right. Sorry. Have-have fun," Terushima looked at Yamaguchi one last time before he left the room, "Tadashi..."

Osamu sighed, seemingly unaffected by Terushima, "That was awkward, wanna keep going? We can stop if you want."

Yamaguchi barely heard the words, his mind still trying to analyze Terushima's actions. And when Terushima had used his first name... Yamaguchi shook his head. Leaning back into Osamu and wiping all thoughts of Terushima from his mind. 

Long minutes later Osamu and Yamaguchi had both slid to the floor, both sated and sleepy from their orgasms. Yamaguchi's mind came back to Terushima and his odd reaction from earlier. He was probably just homophobic. Yamaguchi sighed and got up, streaching out his legs. 

"Thanks Osamu, it was really good to meet you."

Osamu yawned, "Yeah you too Yams, i'll see you around," he murmured, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Yamaguchi chuckled and went to find Ennoshita so they could go home.


End file.
